Herefordshire
Herefordshire is an independent state south in the known world. The population is approximately NU, whereof allmost half lives in the largest settlement, Westfield City. The administrative center is Hereford Town, which was the first settlement in the area. The state functions quite independently withouth much influence from other states. Still, there are people commuting out into the Confederacy and New Shropshire City . Almost 90 % live in the Greater Herefordshire urban area, in the cities of Westfield and Hereford, and most is centered around these two cities. The state has not much food production, limited to some farming areas in Western Hills and Yeast, though the state has a long history for fishing, which still applies to a certain degree. Politics & Administration Herefordshire state is divided into 7 counties. These are: Hereford Town County,Western Hills County, Yeast County, Ingwood County, Riverland county, and the three bureaus of Westfield City: Westfield City Bureau County, East Approach Bureau County and Northtip Bureau County. Westfield City Westfield City is a huge metropolis, one of the largest in the world. It was founded as a gathering of fishing villages before the Westfield Committee decided for a city to be built in the area. Within the city boarders some 2329 people live. Westfield City Bureau County The largest and most central bureau, Westfield City has some of the tallest high-rises in the world, and some of the largest commercial businesses. 1073 inhabitants lives here. Town Hall Square is a world-known site, as well is the Westfield Zoo. South Port to the south is an important cargo port, but is known as a pourer area. West Flange to the west is one of the nicer residential areas. Northtip Bureau County Northtip Bureau stretches north on the northern peninsula of Westfield City. The Justice Cross area is an extension to the city centre, and hosts the Department of Justice, from where it has recieved its name. Westtip is a small islet on the western part, a newer part of the city with amongst other the Department of Labor and the Westfield Arena. The northernmost part is an important train cargo hub between Herefordshire and the Confederacy. 719 inhabitants. East Approach Bureau County East Approach is the oldest area in the city, as it is closest to Hereford Town. Westfield Hospital lies here, a very important institution. 537 inhabitants. Hereford Town County Hereford Town is the oldest settlement in the area, then as a colony to New Shropshire City. Today, it is the administrative centre of Herefordshire State, though often falling in the shadow of Westfield City in terms of economy. Most of the cities business community is centered around the Commerce Street and the Hereford Harbor. The city is famous for it's winter arrangement, where they decorate Commerce Street, have markets and arrange festivities. The City has 893 inhabitants. Western Hills County Western Hills is a rural county to the northwest of Westfield. The Valley inside the hills is the most important bred basket inside Herefordshire. It borders the Slope area of the Confederation in the west.104 inhabitants. Yeast County Yeast is a rural county to the southwest of Westfield. Yeast Village is a suburb to Westfield, while uphill farmland relies mainly on agriculture. 264 inhabitants. Ingwood County Ingwood is a rural county in the north of Herefordshire. Forestry is the main industry. The port of Ingham Village controls the incoming trade on the Liane River from New Forest, Broadland Port and New Shropshire. 140 inhabitants. Riverland County Riverland is a rural county to the very south of Herefordshire. 122 inhabitants. History -6th Period - Native Westerner tribes lived in small settlements in the Western Hills area. Estimated population 100. 7th Period - Hereford City (today Hereford Town) is founded on the Hereford Peninsula as a settlement to the Shropsherean Federation . Population Hereford: 150 8th Period - The Hereford railroad line was built, connection Hereford to NSC. 9th Period - As the 1st Shropsherean Federation was dissolved, Hereford got independent and the Hereforshire state was established. Population Hereford: 250 11th Period - Population florished in Hereford, Westfield and Western Hills. Population Herefordshire: 600. Westfield Committee decides to build a large city on the Westfield peninsula. The Yeast Village suburb is founded. Equipta war and the Yeast Peace. Read more under Native frictions. 12th Period - The Riverland settlement was established. Railroads Westfield City and Hereford Town both have their own underground railroad systems, while there are railroad tracks between several destinations. Westfield station and Hereford station functions as main stations. Yeast Line Westfield Main - West Flange - Yeast Western Hills Line Westfield Main - Justice Cross - North tip - Western Hills (- Herefordshire Village - Ingham - Broadland Port) (- Slope - Wyvern - Midlands - Green Lawn - Confederacy - Prosperity Island) Riverland Line Westfield Main - East Approach - Riverlands Herefordshire Line (Westfield - Hereford) Westfield Main - West Approach - Heremarket - Hereford Main Hereford Line Hereford Main (- Island - Park - New Shropshire Central) Native Friction Westerners in Western Hills Equipta War and Yeast Peace Riverland Dispute